20 Unawakened
by Devastatia Spaz
Summary: Lengend of mana Jumi stuff.First story and the first 2 or three chapters are short and boring, but it get's good quick! Thanx for the reveiw, darling! Sooooo, I will post another chapter if I can think of one...
1. Chapter 1

I awoke to a light breeze twirling my long, deep red hair around my face. I opened my vivid bright green eyes. Stretching I rose to water Li'l Cactus and to open the window. As I unlatched the lock on the window a letter flew in from the sill. I searched out the window but no one was there. I picked up the letter addressed to me, Devistria Light. Bewildered, I broke the seal and read the letter as such.

Devastatia,

Please come to Pandora's box as soon as possible. I couldn't risk sending this with Pelican for fear that it wouldn't reach you in time or not at all. I shall explain everything when you arrive.

Hurry, Florina

I haven't had an adventure in awhile, I thought. However, it doesn't make it any less important. I pulled on my onyx body armor, along with a deep red garnet, intertwined with a silver dragon. Glancing in the mirror, I noticed that my long, bushy hair was an absolute wreck. Nodding with approval, I descended down the stairs.

Almost immediately I ran into Bud.

"Where ya goin?'" he asked.

"Take me with you. I've got some wicked spells I wanna try out,"

"Not this time, kid,"

"So master, you got a problem with kids or what?"

Smirking, I continued past his disgruntled face.

"Sorry about him, he's such a pest,"

I turned to see Lisa leaning on the post in the sitting room.

"Why not take me with you? I know I'll be more useful then Bud!"

"Sorry, Lisa, this mission is was called for me specifically,"

"I'll stay and watch the fort,"

"Very good,"

I stopped by the fireplace to warm my hands briefly and then set out for the Monster Corral. All three of my dragons were grazing in the field. I chose my aggressive sky dragon, Xaviar. I then ran by the workshops to pick up my fire tempers spear and set off for Geo.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is the second chapter. Sorry the first was so short, and I messed up on the name. Sorry! I hope I did better in this chapter._

As we arrived students clustered around Xaviar. I left him to be patted and kissed and entered the 'abandoned' jewelry shop. As I entered I heard soft whispering. However, I couldn't quite make out what was being said. I walked over to Pandora's box and opened it slowly. Suddenly I was standing in Florina's room, along with Elazul, Lady Blackpearl and Alex. Alex, however, was lying in Florina's bed. Florina's eyes were red and puffed up.

"What happened here?" I asked Lady Blackpearl, because she was the most likely to explain it how it is.

"When we saved you after you cried for us we used up all the magic in healing we had left. Sandra's core was practically destroyed and we were to busy fussing over you to notice."

"Okay, so I have to save Sandra. What does this have to do with Alex?"

"Sandra's dead. You have to revive her, and Alex is Sandra,"

"Wow, really? Why is Florina so upset?" I asked, for at that point she had burst out crying.

"When Alex was 'keeping her safe' she had fallen in love with him. She is now dealing with the fact that her love is dead, he was holding her until her core was needed and is, in fact, a woman. We learned who Alex really is when he too went missing as Florina did," Blackpearl explained clearly and without much emotion, other then distaste.

"Well, what if by some miraculous coincidence, Sandra had fallen for Florina as well? I don't think your being very fair on Sandra's part," I said, reprovingly.

"None the less, we need you to save her. Florina's core, which had been battered and had even fallen apart at one point, is under great stress, and if you don't Florina too would die. There is no way to revive a Jumi with a core that badly hurt," Elazul said grimly.

"So, how do I do that?"

Florina had calmed down by that point and walked towards me with a small, black pouch.

"This bag is filled with shards of 20 Jumi cores. We need you to find these 20 Jumi and bring them here. However, they do not yet realize they are Jumi. Their core is hidden. These are called Unawakened. So you also must awaken them. Just give them their shard. We do not know who they are, just what gemstone they represent." She sat on the bed near Sandra/Alex and swept her hair off her face.

"Ok, how long do I have?" I asked sensibly.

"That is undetermined," replied Blackpearl.

"Ok then," I said slightly worried.

I opened the bag and all the shard flashed at once. I was left standing outside the Box.

I sighed and left the shop only to see Xaviar, blowing sparks of blue flame for the students. I stepped into the sun and told Xaviar it was time to move. The students protested greatly, but I was not moved. I took out a shard, which was black with gold speckles, the Nebula Stone. It flashed once and I had a feeling to go towards the library. As I entered the shard got warmer and I was told to go across the balcony. Thesenis was with some students, complaining about not being able to do an experiment because of the fact that Nunuzac was in the perimeter. I stepped towards her, with all her students crowding behind Xaviar, and I, mostly him. I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me Thesenis? Is this yours?" I held out the stone that was verging on hot. She shook her head solemnly.

"Are you sure? I asked. The stone was really hot! She looked at it again and shook her head once more.

" Ow!" I said, accidentally tossing the stone at Thesenis.

When it touched her it melted into her past all the bandages she was wearing. She then lit up blindingly in a black flash and the bandages unraveled at her feet. The light started to fade and left a gray skinned beauty in a slinky Egypt like gown. It was low cut exposing a Nebula Stone core. She touched it lightly and it flashed.

"I'm a Jumi?" she asked softly, ignoring the cheers of the students and shouts of surprise.

"Apparently." I said and quickly explained the issue. She nodded saying that she would come when called for. I nodded and pulled out the next stone, dark gray, Galena. However I dropped it immediately, for it was burning hot. Thesenis can't have two cores, can she? I thought. The shard rolled over the banister and I her a clang of metal. There was another flash from below a bright, colorful flash, this time and I ran to the banister. I saw a rather handsome man lying necked with Nunuzac's body on top of him. I then saw the Galena Jumi core and realized that was Nunuzac! I asked Thesenis to explain and took out the next shard, feeling like this was a little too easy.

_This story takes place after every event is over. If you have the walk through then you'll understand the story a little better._


	3. Chapter 3

It was a shining, black onyx, my second favorite gemstone. It was directing me towards the fruit parlor. I walked out leaving behind the chatter of excited students. As I got there, Niccolo, ran up to me.

"Can I interest you-"

"No, get your in my way" I cut him off and walked around him. Not that easily dealt with he tried once again to get my attention. I went into fight mode and showed him my spear aggressively

"Do I have to use this? I just tempered it and don't want to dirty it with your scum." I said cruelly. He backed away hastily.

" No need for that. I'll leave you alone. You only needed to ask." He said running quickly away. I smirked and continued to follow the stone. It led you to Kathinja, who was lounging across a chair, soaking up sun. I walked towards her, unsure if she was awake or not.

"Yes, what do you want?" she asked, startling me.

"I just wanted to know if you recognize this stone." I said handing it to her. When she touched it, she flashed brightly red. When the light faded, however, she looked completely the same, other then a black onyx, Jumi core.

"You didn't change." I said after explaining the situation and the occurrences of Thesenis and Nunuzac.

"Well, of course not. I'm not cursed," Kathinja said, laughing. "Awakening those to reverted them to their form before being cursed. Thesenis had clothes on to begin with. That's why she was clothed and Nunuzac was not. It wasn't because magic was censoring for the children," she added.

"Oh, well, I'll get you when I recruit all the other Jumi so good-bye," I said leaving.

"Bye now," she said briskly.

I took out the sack and pulled out the next stone, which was a rich purple/red color. Luvulite. It directed me towards the palace. As I entered Kristie gave out an odd, gasping like sound.

"What are you doing here with that! Get out! It reeks of Jumi!" she screamed, not looking much like an elegant woman who works for Niccolo, now.

"Kristie calm down. I'm sure it won't interfere with you," I said calmingly. I then realized she was whom the shard was directing me to. I swallowed uncomfortably and sat down, being careful not to come to close.

"Why do you dislike Jumi so much?" I asked innocently.

"They always bring misfortune and war. I want absolutely nothing to do with them. They can't even cry anymore, so they have no use to be here in this world," she said, almost ranting about how much she dislikes Jumi.

"What are you saying? Are you referring to the past? Jumi are people, too. They are also incredibly skilled in magic, and are well looked up to. If you were to be a Jumi, you would be loved and adored. You would also be given a higher social stature and be able to speak with the finest art collectors of the world. It would be great to be a Jumi," I finished lamely. She looked like she was thinking.

"Ok, I suppose Jumi aren't all that bad," she said slowly.

"Good," I then explained the situation.

"I have to be a Jumi? I am a Jumi? Well, you can't escape fate. Hand it over." She said in a defeated voice, hand extended. I gave her the gem and her snake body whipped out quickly, as she flashed light purple. When the light faded she was revealed with a Luvulite Jumi core.

"Ewww, I have to have this stone sticking out of me! I'll never get married!" she said with despair, but didn't protest any further. I sighed in relief and continued my very easy mission. The next stone I pulled out was a shining Opal, but it seemed to be confused. It was telling me to go to the library, but it was also telling me to go to Domina. I decided to go to the library, because it was closest, of course!.

As I got there, it warmed but only a little. I followed it to a small girl, but it didn't heat.

"Hello, do you know what Jumi are?" I asked, unsure of what to do.

"Yea, I do. My father made me learn much when I still lived in that disgusting room he designed for me," she cringed.

"What a moment, your Rachel, aren't you?" I said with sudden memory of an adventure I had when Rachel switched bodies with another girl and refused to switch back.

"I no longer go by that name," she said.

Rachel, I need you to switch back to your original body. You can always run away in your real body and stay here. And I'm sure your father would understand. The problem was that you never told him that you hated him, and the things he did, so he just took you for a stereo type girly girl," I explained hastily, hoping it would work.

"That may be true but if I return this early, then he will not have learned anything. I need to get my point across. Surely you can understand that?" she replied, sending my plan down in flames.

I saw that even if I did explain my situation, she would not cooperate. I nodded glumly and pulled out the next stone, replacing the first. I vowed I would come back to get her later and informed her so.


	4. Chapter 4

The next shard was striped, in golds and rich browns, a beautiful Tiger's eye. It was directing me towards Domina. I said good-bye to the students and mad my way to Domina, Xaviar right behind me. He had grown hugely, almost taller then me if he stood on all fours. I could use him as a mount if I ever felt the need, but I do not believe in running away, which would be the only reason I would see to use him.

When we got there we were directed to the pub. I entered and saw Daena sitting at a table near the window. I explained my situation to her and she nodded in agreement.

"I've always wondered what it would be like to be a Jumi after being friends with Elazul and Pearl. Do you mind if I accompany you on your search?" she asked politely.

"Thank you, of course you can. I'm gonna need a bit of help. It's been so easy that I'm actually a bit bored, but I believe that it will be getting harder any moment now," I said.

I gave her the stone and she lit up gold, and when the light dimmed she was standing there with a tiger's eye core. She touched it briefly and it flashed. I smiled and took out the pouch. The next shard was deep green, with blood red splashed across it, Heliotrope.

"Hey isn't that Blood Stone?" asked Daena.

"Yes, but it also goes by the name Heliotrope," I explained.

"Oh, I always thought those were two different gems," she mumbled. It flashed and set us to the north, The Ruins. I continued to follow it, ignoring the sproutlings because we didn't need to go through any gates. We were led to the temple, where Daena stopped.

"Hey, doesn't a vampire live here? She's the guardian of the Ruins, right?" she asked nervously.

"Well, I don't know about guardian, I mean, look at the place! But yes, He does live here," I explained.

"Wait, it can't be a he. She's the leader of the succubus clan, right? They seduce men."

"Well, he is the leader, but who says women aren't seduced? I mean, he's quite sexy. You should see him. He won't hurt you because you're with me. I kicked his arse so hard he kissed the moons the last time he tried to mess with me and I don't think he'll do it again," I said smugly.

Daena still looked worried, but followed me into the Forgotten Temple. We ran into a few ape mummies but they backed off after one battle. As we neared the last chamber a pair of female succubi were standing guard of the door.

"You can not enter here now. The master is preoccupied," one said in a silky, suggestive voice.

"Oh, I have very important business with 'the master', ok? Just tell him it's me," I said slyly, smiling.

"As you wish," said the other and they both walked in.

A few minutes later they walked out again.

"The master is ready to see you," they said in unison, bowing.

"Told you," I said under my breath to Daena. She looked very relieved.

We entered the chamber but it was different. There was a platform in the middle draped with silk and Egyptian cotton. Count Dovula was lounging in the center, surrounded with female succubi in very alluring clothes.

"Ah, and what do I owe the honor of these two beautiful women?" he said in a sexy, alluring voice. I tried hard to keep my head clear. I glanced at Daena and her tail was completely rigid. I laughed softly and said

"I believe I have a proposition for you," I said and explained about the Jumi.

"I see. So this woman's life is on the line. Jumi taste so much better then human," he shuddered. "However, I would like to know what is in it for me," he said, him glancing lightly at us, slightly smiling.

"I'm not sure we have anything we can give," I said on my guard. However my guard at the moment had melted into a puddle on the ground.

"I'll make you a deal. Allow me to travel with you and I shall decide then. You may chose between what I ask," he said.

""I don't know, what do you think, Daena? ………… Daena?" I turned to her. She was staring at Count Dovula and seemed to be in a trance.

"Let her go Count Dovula," I said, disgruntled.

"I am not doing anything," he said.

"Daena?" I asked again.

"Yeah?" she said in a breathy whisper.

"Told you he was sexy," I whispered. She nodded.

"Alright, you may travel with us, but only as a Jumi," I said.

"But of course," he said smiling and showing his pointed teeth. I froze for a few seconds and then handed him the stone. He lit up in a dark green light and reappeared with a heliotrope Jumi core.

"Ah, blood stone. How convenient," he said.

One of his succubi ladies came o him and whispered something in his ear. His face lit up.

"Oh, how unfortunate. It is dark, and I'm afraid I can not allow you two luscious ladies to be let out all alone!" he licked his lips, but I knew that he despised all blood other than Dove, so why was he licking his lips?

" I'm afraid you two will have to stay here. I think we should get a fresh start in the morning, nonetheless."


	5. Chapter 5

I was in shock. How were we supposed to survive being in the temple with him all night long, asleep!

"I I don't think that's wise," I managed to choke out.

"Oh, of course it is. The night is a very dangerous place. You don't know what lurks in the night, other then us of course, but we're quite friendly," he said, with a glimmer of suggestion in his voice.

"I suppose if it's not too much trouble," I said quietly.

" No trouble at all, my dears," he said, rising. "Now you'll need a place to sleep tonight, and I'm afraid that this is my living quarters. Trix, Sasha, find a place for my guests to sleep," he said. At least we won't be in the same room, I thought, relieved.

"Hey, Devistria? Do you really think it's smart to spend the night with the leader of seduction?" Daena asked.

"No, but what can we do?" I responded, defeated.

The two vampires came back.

"Oh dear, are you quite sure? How inconvenient," but he didn't sound all that unhappy. "I see that we have had a cave in, my darlings and has only this room to spare. My lady friends will have to leave," he said. I felt relieved, but guiltily disappointed.

Then all the succubi had left as bats, leaving us here alone with the Count.

"I thought he meant us," said Daena.

"Me, too," said I.

"Oh, of course not! My succubi can take care of themselves. You shall be staying here with me. My friends left to make room," I loved the way he said 'with me'

though I knew I shouldn't.

"Oh, but you cannot sleep with your armor on! That would be terribly uncomfortable! I do have some spare sleeping clothes which are quite comfortable," he said with a smile. There was one of those screen things in the back of the chamber. Daena and I walked over to see what there was to choose from. Let's just say there was quite a variety, but it could all fit into a small bag. Daena and Devistria changed into the one that cover them the most, a corset like, black and red top with matching panties, silk. We walked out timidly, blushing to death.

"Ah, you feel much better now, don't you?" he asked. We stopped near the platform.

"Now, would you like to sleep now or ……talk?" Count Dovula asked. "I personally, would like to get to know you ladies better," he said in a decent, pleasant tone that surprised me, but was deeply appealing. We sat on the end of the platform together.

" Come now, I don't bite. Not anymore at least," he gave a small chuckle. We didn't move an inch. Suddenly he lashed out and caught us both up in his arms and fell to the middle of the platform, us plastered to his sides.

"See? Isn't that more cozy?" he asked looking down at us. At that point I had just realized what he was wearing, which is simple silken pants. His smooth marble skin was cool and pleasant to the touch.

"And since you to do not seem to be in the talking mood I shall give you each a kiss good night," he said. He kissed Daena deeply and asked me if I wanted one too. I didn't move and he turned completely toward me and rolled above me.

"Are you sure you don't want one?" he asked, his face inches from mine. I still didn't move.

"In that cause I shall kiss you until you speak," and he kissed me fiercely. I didn't move.

"Why won't you answer? Am I scary?" he asked me, tracing my collarbone with his fingers casually. He kissed down my neck to the base on rested his cheek to the hallow of my throat and sighed. He lifted his face and kissed me once more, deeply holding me tight too his body, never relaxing his grip, no escape. I kissed him back, unable to prevent myself.

" So, I wasn't doing some thing wrong after all," He whispered into my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

We woke up, the Count and I embraced. He was already awake, because vampires do not sleep. I smiled at him and then realized what had happened last night. At first I was angry, but then I realized it was my own fault for staying. I was just glad nothing had happened to Daena.

"Shall I wake her?" he asked.

"Let me do it. You might scare her to death," I said tiredly.

"Am I really that scary? I try not to be," he said while I was waking Daena. He sounded so innocent! As if he didn't know that being the Lord of seduction was wrong.! But was it really? Yes, it was, it had to be! But last night didn't seem bad……….

I was quiet as I got into my armor. I took out the next stone. It was pink and it was….

"Hey, Devistria, I don't think that's a real gem," Daena said.

However, when I touched it, it flashed.

"A glass shard. I wonder who the Jumi is." Said Dovula.

I followed the shard to a small clearing with what looked to be the remains of a small home in it's midst. I heard a familiar whistle, like a teapot. Suddenly Teapo stormed out.

"There ya are, Devistria! I 'ave meesed 'ou," he/she said. Then he took a good look at Count Dovula, in his black armor, and flowing, slightly tattered red cloak, so sexy.

"Arg! 'At are 'ou doin' wit dis guy?" he/she said in shock, taken aback.

I explained everything to him and gave him his shard. He didn't light up. Nor did the shard disappear.

"Iz it broken?" Teapo asked.

"I don't think so, hold on," I took back the gem and dropped it because it was burning hot.

"Why dija drop et?" He/she asked. He/she picked it back up and looked at it closely.

'Why, et mates me gem!" he/she said and put it up to the gem already on his/her chest. He/she then lit up pink and landed with the gem on her chest polished and shining.

"Well, Teapo, we have to go now, please find Duelle and send him my regards," said Daena. We said good-bye and left him/her. I pulled out the next gem. It was deep blue, with glimmers of light blue.

"That's Sodalite," said Dovula.

"Well, it says we have to go to Feig Snowfields," I said, and we set off. As we got there Daena was shivering non-stop.

"Here Daena," said Count Dovula, giving her his cloak.

"But you need it," she protested.

"I am a vampire. The cold does not bother me, and heat is a rare luxury," he explained.

"Thank you," she said, touched." Devistria, I don't think he's bad. I don't think he knows that seduction is bad," said Daena, voicing my thoughts. I sighed inwardly.

We marched through the snow coming to the Garden of Icicle Flowers. It was gorgeous but protected by Crystalle, the ice fairy.

"You can not go here!" she said fiercely.

I walked towards the Garden, ignoring her words. I dropped the shard to the snow.

"I said you can not go here! Don't make me use force!" Screamed the fairy. I dropped my weapon as well. Crystalle wound up as if to throw a ball at me. Some thing hard from the opposite direction hit me. I looked past me and saw blue flames, shooting past. Xaviar and Crystalle were having a raging battle. I looked to see who had rescued me and saw Count Dovula holding me to the ground.

"I'm not going to lose you that easily," he said, shocking me. I then realized that my weapon and shard was missing. I walked to a place where the snow was melted and saw the shard. I realized that Crystalle must be a Jumi, and picked up the shard and threw it at her.

She gave out a scream and floated to the ground. She touched her core and it flashed, then Dovula's and Daena's also flashed.

"I'm a Jumi?" she asked, completely calm.

"So it would seem," I quickly explained about the situation and asked why she was attacking us.

"Why, you were threatening the garden! No mortal is supposed to know where it lies!" She cried. Dovula walked to Crystalle and talked to her for a bit. She nodded and apologized.

"I didn't know that the garden hypnotizes people. All those lives because we misunderstood," she said sadly, floating to the ground.

"Well, most people who find it were looking for it so their greedy lives deserved to but destroyed,' I said to cheer her up.

"Well, it doesn't matter since none of you are mortal. Jumi are immortal, you know?" she said. "So are vampires," she added, looking not at Dovula, but at me. I gave Dovula a quizzical look and he looked away innocently.

"Well, we shall get you when we return," I said and pulled out the next stone which was purple.


	7. Chapter 7

This stone was Amethyst, and was leading us to Mekiv Caverns. At the beginning of the tunnel I stopped the group.

"The gem tells me that we have quite a travel to get through. And the stone is cold meaning that the Jumi is very far away," I said.

"In that case, I suggest we camp here for the night," said Count Dovula, rubbing his hands together briskly, like how you're about to get to work on some thing.

"Alright then, we camp here," said Daena taking out the tent and blankets. If we had these then why did we stay with Dovula I thought suddenly realizing some thing. Daena's face looked grim, as if she had just realized that, too.

That night Daena and I were sitting together sadly, looking into the flames of the campfire. We understood the indignity of it all, because we guiltily knew that if we had remembered, we wouldn't have taken that opportunity. Daena said that she was going to bed early that night, and asked if I was coming. I shook my head, and she shrugged and went to bed. I walked around the entrance a bit and saw some one sitting alone in the trees out side the tunnel.

I walked towards the person, realizing that he may not want to be disturbed. I then recognized that it was Count Dovula!

"Count?" I called, worried. He didn't move. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

"Count?" I said quietly, concerned. He looked up and I saw a tear running down his smooth, pale face.

"Are you alright?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"No, I'm not," he said, sounding devastated.

"What happened?" I asked, touching his shoulder again.

"I was born, that's what happened. I was born to be the Lord of seduction. I can't do anything without having girls hate me, fearing for their virginity, and men hate me saying that I kidnap women for my own sick fantasies," he said, voice breaking at the end.

"That's not true! You're a sweet guy, and you're daring, and loyal. I even owe my life to you!" I said, realizing that I was wrong about him. It wasn't that he didn't know, it was that he couldn't help it.

"You know, Succubi were originally those who gave pleasure. Until humans found out we could get any one to indulge on what we had to offer. We were used to destroy kings and to destroy soldiers in war," he said sadly. I was in shock. I had no idea about any of this.

"I want the fighting to stop. I want people to give us a chance,' he said, tears flowing again.

"I have,"

"What?" he said, surprised.

"I've given you a chance. You passed with flying colors. I," I said unable to stop myself. "I think I love you," I said.

"I love you, too. I always have, I was just afraid of you running away. That's why at the Ruins and at the Snowfields," he responded, taking me by surprise.

"Your not scared? Your not afraid of me taking advantage of you?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

"No, I'm not. I trust you," I said. He brushed my cheek; I had started to cry myself. He took my face in his hands. I waited, but nothing came. He let go and walked away.

"Wait! What's wrong?" I asked, very worried.

"You don't really feel that," he said. "It's just me," He said, tears falling onto the soil below. I stepped in front of him and brushed his tears away. He took my hand and held it to his face.

"There's a difference between lust and love," I said. "You inspire lust, but what I feel is love," I said staring into his eyes. He looked into mine, and took my face in his hands once more. He kissed me deeply, holding me close. I kissed him back, with as much force as I could muster. When he broke he asked, "Are you sure?" I nodded and he kissed me once more.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning we put away our camping gear. Daena had a sour look on her face as she watched Count Dovula help me put things away, hand lingering at my neck as he put away the tent I was holding up. When everything was put up Dovula grabbed my hand and spun me into his hold, kissing me. Daena dropped what she was holding but picked it up immediately after.

"What ever happened to Xaviar?" she asked tensely. I heard the tone but didn't comment.

"I sent him back home after the Fieg Snowfield incident. He was badly injured," I explained.

"Oh," she replied. I walked to Dovula and asked him to allow me to talk to Daena alone. He looked confused but agreed. He walked out of sight, but I knew he could still hear us.

"Daena, how do you feel about Count Dovula?" I asked tensely, treading the water.

"I think he's a great guy to help us on our journey. He's smart and sensitive and handsome and Damn it!" she fell to the ground. Dovula was everything a girl could want.

"Daena, I don't think you really feel that. It's the spell of succubi," I explained.

"How the hell do you know how I feel! Don't you dare say I'm just dreaming! You're allowed to do what you want and feel what you want, but I'm not? Maybe I love him, too, just like you, but with you it can't be his magic, oh no, of course not!" she screamed at me, tears flowing relentlessly.

"Fine! You want to see if I love him! Let's go!" I said, and led her into the caverns without Dovula.

"We'll do this with out him!" I screamed, hurt by her words. We ran into several monsters and I sliced through them in my rage, killing them as brutally as possible. Daena was shocked by my display, and stayed silent.

In one of the last tunnels, the stone heated up.

"We're getting close," I said quietly, still pissed. I saw the out line of a woman in a basket.

"Mei Mei?" asked Daena, surprised. Mei Mei, put her finger on her lips, but was knocked aside. A large creature appeared, looking like a cross between a crab, dragon and plant. On the whole, not a pretty beast.

"Come and get some," I growled under my breath. I ran into battle spear forward jabbing the beast repeatedly slicing and stabbing, the creature went down in no time.

"Damn it!" cried Mei Mei.

"Don't you damn it me, Take this now, or you'll meet the same god damn fate as this piece of shit!" I screamed at her. She looked very a taken aback and took the stone. She lit up purple and when the light faded it left a young beauty covered in fruit, standing in the basket.

"Let's go," I growled. Daena ran up to me.

"I believe you now," she said quietly.

"Took you long enough," I replied.


	9. Chapter 9

On our way back to Count Dovula, who had been sitting in his shame corner all this time, Mei Mei had informed us of some interesting history.

"Why were you so upset when Devistria went berserk on that monster?' Daena asked as we were walking, me slaughtering monsters with one stroke as they attacked so they could just walk comfortably beside me with Mei Mei, who was carrying her basket beside her nervously.

"I told you people I had retired, and when I heard that you guys were recruiting Jumi, I had to hide. That monster was protection," she said, annoyed.

"You're the only one who knew you were Jumi," said Daena.

"Well, I was the one who hid my core, of course I knew!"

"You cannot escape your destiny," Mei Mei," I said quoting Larc for a brief moment.

"Whoa, what's with you?" asked Mei Mei, shocked at my tone.

"Nothing I can't get over," I said, glaring in Daena's direction.

"Well, I had used my core help me predict the future, but after all the Jumi were attacked, I had to go into hiding. However, to hide a core you must replace it with some thing, in my case, this basket," she said, lifting it a bit.

"Don't worry, the Jumi wars are officially over," Daena reassured her, patting her shoulder.

As we exited the cave count Dovula walked back from his corner of shamey shame, mcshamerers (sorry, author loopy! ) to greet us. He held his arms open to take me up in his hold, but I hesitated, glancing at Daena, she looked away, and muttered under her breath "If you must,"

"Well, thanks for the permission," I snarled. She looked away. Dovula looked at me curiously.

"I know what I'm doing," I whispered in his ear. He pulled me close and gave me the deepest kiss yet, but in only a few seconds.

"So do I," he said and I couldn't help but smile. The next stone I pulled out was red, blue and black, and led us to Domina, so we decided to take Mei Mei home. When we got there, Mei Mei left us. The shard had also started to cool.

"Hurry, the gem is getting colder," I said, racing outcross the outskirts of Domina, stopping at the church. Rev. Nouvelle was lying on the ground, covered in blood.

"Dovula, get out of here, I'll meet you in the small weapon shop by the bar," I said immediately, because the Rev. is a siren, and their blood is to be the one of the sweetest. (If you haven't forgotten The Count is a vampire.)

He left without a moment's hesitation. Daena and I mopped him up and brought him to the inn. A doctor looked over him, and announced he was poisoned, but was recovering. Then he was attempted to be stabbed to death.

"You don't suppose this has to do with the Jumi and Alex, do you?" Daena asked. I shrugged, and we went back to the shop to meet up with Dovula. The counter worker told us he was in the back and we walked bask to see him. We had washed the blood off as to not discomfort him. We needed to scrub even harder on our necks since that was where the Rev.'s arms were. Suddenly I was grabbed from behind.

"What? Oh it's you. The rev. will be fine," I reassured him. He smiled and placed his face against my neck. He felt so smooth and cool. He kissed my neck and glanced up at Daena. She understood and left mumbling about needing to upgrade her weapons anyways. He continued to kiss and his breathing became erratic. (vampire boy) He kissed and bit lightly, not breaking skin. He bit harder, and then harder, then breaking skin, I had to cry out. I held his head to me tightly, gasping for breath.

And then he released me, no blood visible on his face or teeth, even though I knew he had fed. He looked deeply into my eyes, and told me not to worry. He held me close to him, stroking my hair.

"I love you," I said, knowing that I would not become a vampire unless he wished for me to be so, and I knew he wanted no such thing.

"I love you, too," he said and kissed the top of my head.

After a little while, Daena knocked on the door.

"Ok, that's long enough, The Rev. is the next Jumi. While investigating that shard was found and given to him!" she said.

"Wow, really?" I said opening the door, to let her in, and secretly glad that my armor covers your neck. I had taken it off, to make it easier to carry the Rev.

"Yeah, and the almost killer got away. However, he did leave a note. It said, The Jumi

Wars are not over," said Daena. Count Dovula was playing with my hair, while we spoke, and it was becoming fairly distracting.

"Hmmmm, that's weird. The only person who I knew who had a grudge against Jumi was Sandra and she's the one we're trying to save.

"Maybe we should forget about it for now, and wait to see what happens next," said Count Dovula, from behind me. I nodded and pulled the next shard.


	10. Chapter 10

It was a redish tan color.

"That's cinnbar, I use it for medatation" said Daena curiously.

"Really? Mabey the next Jumi is spiritual or some thing" I said shrugging.

It was directing us towards the white forest, where we ran into Skippie. Well, accually he ran into us. He stood up and looked like he was going to appoligize, but then he saw Dovula and went completely beserk.

"AHHHH! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE! HE"S GONNA EAT ME!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and hid behind me, but at that point we heard a yell in the clearing where Skippie had ran from. Also the shard had become burning and I was forced to drop it. I looked towards the clearing and I saw Larc and his sister, Sierra fighting. Wait no, practicing.

"Skippie, you weren't spying on them were you? I asked turning around slowly. He stood there, trembling.

Well?" asked Count Dovula, huskily. SKippie hid behind me again.

"Kill it! Make it go away! Tame it! Do some thing!" He whined from behind me.

"Yeah, tame me" The Count said smirking. I glanced at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll make him behave," I said confidently. I walked towards Dovula and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him briefly and moved my face towards his neck. I could feel his pulse under my cheek. I kissed his neck lightly and my heart rate quickened. I slowly bite him soft at first but then getting harder, until finally breaking skin. I could feel his blood flowing and I eagerly drank it, realizing that the Count had indeed changed me. I didn't mind though, it just ment I would be with him forever. He gasped lightly. I let go of him, realizing that my face and teeth were clean. I kissed him and then realized everyone was watching. I blushed lightly.

"Well, he's tame" I said embarassed. Deana stared at me in shock, but said nothing. Skippie, had a cinnabar core on his chest and was to busy looking at it to notice.

"Did you try to steal that shard?" asked Dovula, in a dangerous voice. I merely laughed and explained to Skippie the situation. He nodded and darted off, yelling behind him that he would be waiting for us. I pulled out the next shard, which was red and gold swirled, Royal Jasper.

"Oh wow, those are really rare," said Deana, ignoring my sudden blood lust. It was telling us to go into the clearing where Larc and Sierra was fighting. We stepped into the clearing and Larc and Sierra imeadiatly stopped.

"What are you doing here, vampire?" asked Larc, dangerously.

"Don't worry, Larc, he's with us" i said. Larc raised his eyebrow, but didn't comment. I explained the situation and we found out that Larc was the next Jumi.

"I shall come with you, Sierra, stay here" he told his sister. She nodded and we set off once more. The next stone was gold, black and brown. Chiastolite.

"It's leading us to the Bejeweled City" I said suprised.

"Well, it's quite late so I think we should turn in for tonight" said Dovula. We all agreed and set up camp. Larc and Deana were talking about some thing quietly. I watched while Count Dovula set up the fire. Deana looked about ready to cry and Larc looked like he was taking in everything she had to say. He then said some thing that made Deana look shocked. Then Count Dovula appeared from behind me and swept me into his arms.He brought me to a tent we would share and I slept in his arms.

I was standing over the Rev. blood splattered down my clothes, a knife in my hand. He trembled and I kicked him cruelly.

"The Jumi wars are not over, and you'll be the first to go" I said in a cruel voice raising the blade for the finishing blow. I then stopped my self, and fell to the ground sobbing. I ran as far as I could finally collasping to the ground. The blood smeared all over my hands. What have I done, I thought, in terror.


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke in Dovula's arms, franticly trying to escape. His arms were like the bars of a cage, holding me down and safe. I finally calmed down and turned to look at him. He was staring deep into my eyes, worried about me. I held him tight to me, afraid to go back to sleep. He kissed my forehead caringly, stroking my hair. We stayed like this for a while until he finally spoke.

"You need your sleep you know" but while he said this something clicked. How could I have been sleeping if he changed me? Vampires can't sleep!

"Why?" I asked softly, confused. He simply said because and pulled me in closer. I didn't understand. I fed, but I can sleep. I shook my head lightly, intending on talking to him in the morning.

Blinking repeatedly, I woke up, trying to remember last night. I couldn't remember anything at all! Deana walked out the seperate tent behind me.

"What's wrong, Devistria?" she asked worried. I turned to her and realized that i was in tears.

"I can't remember anything!" I said in panic. She looked at me, concerned, when Dovula came up behind her.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked. Deana gave him a disgusted look and went back to her tent to clean things up. I noticed that Larc had slept uner the stars, him still sleeping on the grass. I turned to the Count and told him about how I couldn't remember anyting that happened last night and about how I had slept but that's impossible, he changed me. He simply listened without commenting during my ranting. When I finished he took me into his arms and told me not to worry. He placed his face to my hair and breathed in the scent, sighing. I relaxed a bit but was a little concerned that he wasn't talking to me. We packed up and started to move towards the Bejeweled City. Li'l Cactus was right. Bejeweled City is a cheesy name I thought to myself, slowly regaining my confidence while on our way there.

When we finally arrived I was shocked. The city was in ruins! Every gem was cracked and crumbling and the beautiful glow had vanished, leaving a unhealthy, rotting feel to the place. Out of the rubble crawled a man, no a centaur! It wasGilbert! The stone in my hand began to warm, but ever so slightly. I realized the Gilbert was badly hurt and rushed towards him to see if I could help. His arms gave out and he fell to the ground. I started to lift him but he stirred and placed his hand on my cheek. I blinked several times, about to slap him but then he spoke.

"Is that you Devistria? It is." he said in a breathy voice. "You look like an angel-" At that point I dropped him, not about to take such stupid pick up lines. He fell and groaned slightly. Rolling my eyes, I picked him up and heaved him on to my back. It wasn't too difficult for picking up a horse. Deana set out some blankets and we laid him on it. He looked up blearily, unfocused.

"Mabey this will help" I mumbled aloud, taking out the stone and placing it to his chest. He glew for a moment and then returned to his original state. The gleam to his fur had come back and the cuts and bruises had disapeared, but he still laid there, moaning slightly as if he was in pain. I bent down to pear into his eyes to see if anything was wrong when he grabbed my head, swung me so that he was above me and kissed me aggresively. However, it didn't last very long, because at that point Count Dovula had gotten a hold of Gilbert and threw him about 10 feet away from us. He landed with a thud while Dovula bent down over me, brushing my hair aside.

"Are you okay?" he asked very softly, worried. I giggled lightly, which made his expresion grow even more apprehensive, but then I sat up a bit and kissed him gently, which reasured him greatly. He scooped me up, ignoring my complaints and protests. Larc was explaining the situation to Gilbert while Deana stared up at the ruined Bejewled City with a furious expresion on her face. The Count sat with me on a fallen gem. I looked around sadly, taking in all the destruction in front of me.

"What could have done this? And why?" I asked sadly. I glanced up at the Count and saw an emotion I couldn't quite place in his eyes. I was about to ask when Larc walked toward us briskly.

"I have explained the situation to Gilbert. He wants to acompany us on our travels. however, I'm not sure if that would be wise. I am leaving the decision to you, Lady Devistria" he said quickly and clearly. Now who does that remind me of? I said to myself smiling internaly. The Count declined immeadiatly, but I interupted him.

"Alright, if that's what he really wants" I said, the shock on Dovula's face clearly visable. I smiled slightly.

"I have my reasons" I said simply, causing him to grow even more uncomfortble. I laughed softly and moved from his hold gently. I walked to where Gilbert was waiting.

"Ah, Devi-" he stared but I cut him off almost immeadiatly.

"okay, let's get this straight. You may join us if one; you don't get in the way two; you do not piss off my beloved and three; you do not turn in the face of fear" I finished, smiling grimly. However, at the end of my little speal, he puffed out his chest.

"I can take any blow from this world and still stand as tall and strong as always" he said, with an air of pride in his voice. I smirked.

"Oh, can you? You can take torture that feels as if all your bones have been snapped and your tendons have been ripped from your very joints while your lungs have been lit ablaze? You can handle monsters that would ripped off each limb slowly, listening to the ripping skin and the joint popping out of place while ripping open your stomach and crushing your skull? You can stand up to the face of a demon intent of peeling your skin off, impaling your heart on a rusty stake, ripping out your intestien and using it to throttle the very life out of you? In that case, welcome aboard." I said, watching his sickened face with glee.

"Are you alright, Gilbert?" I asked with mock concern. He nodded slowly and stood up wobbling slightly. I chuckled and called to Deana. She turned to me for a split second and turned back to the ruins. Larc and I walked up behind her, while Count Dovula comfronted Gilbert.

"He must have been powerful" said Larc suddenly. I turned toward him.

"Who?" I asked completely lost.

"The one who did this" said Deana quietly, touching a gem lightly. She reclined almost immeadiatly, however.

"It's...empty. It's cold and hallow. the mana here has been dried up or taken" she said darkly. Larc looked at her and then turned.

"There's nothing we can do about it now" I said and turned to my pouch holding the shards. I sighed deeply and pulled out the next shard.


End file.
